Pretty white jacket
by sohra
Summary: WILL NOT BE UPADTING ANYMORE BECAUSE MY .DOC FILES DO NOT WORK. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ MORE, REQUEST MORE BY COMMENTING AND GIVING ME YOUR E-MAIL
1. Pretty white jacket

Okay, I know this is going to be different, BUT IT'S ALL TAMA'S FAULT! She read me this thing she wrote and it gave me a lot of idea's.   
  
No, again, I don't own KH or any of the characters... Square Soft and Disney does.  
  
----  
  
**Pretty white jacket**  
  
----  
  
Sora sat wide-eyed in the large, white-padded room, rocking back and fourth slightly. He had recently turned 16, and he had spent his birthday in the room he was currently in. Forgotten, rejected, alone. Not even the pretty ladies in white came to see him. Well, only the mean one that gave him that needle to calm him down. But she didn't talk to him. She only told him to shut up or sit down. Sora _didn't_ like her...  
  
It was about noon; time for Sora's once-a-week walk outside. Outside to the real world, with the nature, and the tree's and the pretty birds... One of the pretty ladies in white walked in and helped Sora up, leading him out of his soft, soft room and into the world of pain and accidents. For some reason, Sora's memory would dissapear every time he was inside that room. But, when he came out, everything was clear. He had proper air in the outside after all, not artificial air like in his room. And everything was so interesting, not white and... _blaw_. There were actual colors. Green's, red's blue's...  
  
Sora had a special friend. That special friend was waiting for him outside every week. Sora liked talking to his friend, because that friend was the only one who would listen to Sora, and actually believe him at the same time.  
  
A bright smile appeared on the boy's face as he spotted his silver-haired friend sitting on one of the benches outside. The pretty lady in white took off the straps on Sora's jacket, allowing him to roam free between the gates of his home, and the outside. Sora took off just as the last strap was unbottoned, the lady in white grabbing ahold of his loose jacket as he ran, it sliding softly off his arms. He cheered to himself as he shortly arrived at the bench, smiling widely and sitting in front of his friend.  
  
He placed both hands on the table, just as the pretty lady in white had told him to do. His friend returned the smile, chuckling slightly in reply. "Hey Sora," He said, brushing a few strands of silver hair out of his face. "How're you today?"  
  
"Good, now that I can come outside." He said with a nod, continuing his bright smile. "What about _you_, Riku?" He asked politely, trying really hard to hold himself back from the great big hug he wanted to give his friend. He wasn't allowed to even touch his friend's hand, it was the pretty ladie's in white that made that rule. But, at least he got to talk to his friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Riku replied, giving a small thumbs up. "I took a shower this morning so I wouldn't smell like those flowers that your allergic to. I sold a few yesterday." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
Sora couldn't resist. He giggled slightly, leaning forward and taking a short wiff of his hair. The pretty lady in white took a few steps forward, but Sora pulled back, indicating that his hands hadn't left the table. He turned back to his friends smiling, closing his eyes to enjoy the scent that remained in his nostrils. "You smell good, Riku."  
  
Riku grinned. "Hey, thanks Sora." He leaned forward, making eye contact with Sora. "So, anything for me today?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.  
  
Sora blinked, giving a slight nod, his happy expression going blank. "Mhmm. I... I remembered what happened again."  
  
Riku's eyes widened a little. "Really?"  
  
Sora nodded. "Yeah. I don't remember a lot, but at first I did. That mean needle lady wouldn't let me write it down... I'm sorry Riku." He frowned, looking down at his hands.  
  
Riku frowned as well. Not because Sora couldn't remember, but because of the way he was treated in this place. "It's okay Sora," He said, placing his hands gently over Sora's. "Tell me as much as you can, okay?"  
  
Sora glanced back up at him, nodding and sitting up. "Well, okay..."

----  
  
Will continue more if you like it.


	2. Pretty white jacket Chapter 2

_Alright, well you reviewed and you said you wanted the second chapter, sooo... Here it be! x3  
_  
----  
  
**Pretty white jacket - Chapter 2**  
  
----  
  
Sora shifted slightly in his seat, brow cocked as he searched his mind for the things that he remembered. "Well..." He started, blinking slightly. "I remember... Back on Destiny Islands..."  
  
Riku nodded, his left hand folded over his right. "What happened on Destiny Islands?"  
  
Sora bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. "I remember sitting in my room... I... I was fixing one of my boat models..." He slowly opened his eyes, glancing back up at his silver-haired friend. "...it fell when my dad slammed the door the last time I--" He cut himself off, wincing slightly and shaking his head. "Riku... I don't want to talk about it..." He frowned, brows furrowing.  
  
Riku's brows furrowed aswell. He reached out, placing his hands atop Sora's. "I know it's hard, Sora... but if you really want me to help, then you have to... Or, maybe you could skip that..." He offered a slight smile, bringing his hands back. "Okay?"  
  
Sora trusted Riku with all his heart. He was his friend, and he believed him. "Okay... I'll skip that part then." He sighed, his voice shaking slightly. He leaned back, looking at the sky. "After I finished my model boat, I put it back up on the string that it fell from. I... I remember being a little hungry, so, I went to the kitchen and got something from the fridge... I think it was a sandwich, or something. Umm... When I went to go back to my room, I heard my mom and dad talking. I didn't really hear what they were saying, but they sounded mad. My dad... he would scream a little and my mom would beg him to stop... The fighting had been going on for a little over a month..." He glanced back down at his hands, turning them to place the back of his hands on the table to look at his palms. "...my dad wasn't being himself. He was... violent. I saw him shove my mom a couple of times.."  
  
Riku nodded, taking a few mental notes. "Do you know why he shoved your mom?"  
  
Sora shook his head. "No... but they were yelling a lot..."  
  
Riku nodded again. "Ah... continue, then."  
  
"Okay... Well, I went back into my room, to avoid my dad... 'cause... I don't want to talk about that... but... I don't think he was going to pay attention to me anyways, since my mom and him were fighting... I thought I heard my mom cry, but I wasn't sure..." Sora started drumming his fingers on the table, blinking a couple of times to keep the tears from his eyes. "I didn't want to go in there, 'cause then my dad would've been mad... I don't even think he was sober anymore... 'cause, I heard him slurr some words... and when he was done fighting with my mom, he smelled like alcohol... He usually smells like alcohol. He had been for that month... maybe even a little before..."  
  
One of the ladie's in white walked over, placing her hand softly on Sora's shoulder. "Sora, time's up..."  
  
Sora frowned, glancing up at the lady before turning back to Riku. "Sorry I couldn't tell you more..."  
  
Riku nodded, smiling and standing up. "Next time, Sora. We'll just continue from where you left off, alright?"  
  
Sora nodded, smiling and standing up. "Alright, bye bye Riku. Have a good rest-of-the-day!"  
  
Riku chuckled, nodding and waving as he went to walk off. "You too, Sora.."  
  
The lady in white brought over Sora's jacket, bringing his hands behind his back and slipping it on. Sora co-operated, like he usually did, allowing the lady to place his jacket on tightly, yet comfortably, as he watched his friend walk off.  
  
----  
  
"What do you want for lunch today, Sora?" Asked the lady at the counter, smiling warmly down at him. She was the lunch lady, and she usually had a lot of conversations with Sora. Sora liked talking to her, because she would say jokes, and sometimes just randomly pop in a word, or change the subject.  
  
"Umm..." Sora smiled, peering over the counter. "Have anymore of that soup you made yesterday? That was really good."  
  
She laughed softly, picking up one of the bowl and scooping some soup into it. "I saved some for you, 'cause I remembered you saying that you liked it." She nodded, still smiling as she placed the bowl carefully on Sora's tray. "What do you want for dessert, if any?"  
  
"Lime jello!" Sora cooed, picking up a spoon from the pile of utensils. "That is, if there's still some."  
  
"Of course there is!" She cooed back, picking up the small bowl of lime jello and placing it on his tray. "That all for now?"  
  
"Uhh..." He glanced down at his tray, blinking a little. "Can I have some water?"  
  
"Sure you can, I'll be right back." She nodded, taking a glass from the stack and wandering off into the back. She shortly returned, the glass filled 3 quarters of the way with water. She carefully placed it on Sora's tray. "Here you are. I'll stop by your table to talk when I'm done serving everyone, sound good?"  
  
Sora nodded quickly, smiling brightly. "Okay! See you later!" He replied, picking up his tray and wandering down the cafeteria, taking a seat at the last table. At the other end of the table, there was a blonde girl. She looked a little depressed, and scared at the same time. Sora frowned, seeing she was alone, like he was. He blinked a few times, sliding his tray over to take a seat by her. "Hi," Sora started, smiling.  
  
The girl glanced up at Sora, eyes widening slightly. "Hi." She said real quick, quiet at the same time.  
  
"I'm Sora, what's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
The girl remained silent for a few seconds, her pale, baggy eyes staring at his. "Ikari." She said quickly again, looking away just as she finished.  
  
"Can I eat here, Ikari?" Sora asked again, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Ikari glanced up at him curiously. "With me...?" She said, not as fast as the last couple of times. "...if you want..."  
  
Sora nodded, placing his tray in front of him. "I do, you seem nice." He offered a smile. "Maybe we can be friends."  
  
"Friends...?" Her eyes sparkled. "Friends are... good, yes?"  
  
Sora nodded again, his smile widening. "Yeah, friends are good."  
  
She smiled, leaning forward slightly. "friends are good!" She repeated, nodding aswell.  
  
"Yep!" Sora replied, glancing down at her tray. "What did you get to eat?"  
  
"Sandwich, and, razorbl- I mean, pudding. Caramel Pudding. ...and, milk. What did you get?"  
  
Sora cocked a brow, ignoring the unfinished word and glancing back down to his food. "I got the yummy soup they were serving yesterday, lime jello, and some water. Lime jello is my favorite."  
  
"Lime jello!?" Ikari shrieked, standing up quickly and lunging at Sora's neck. "LIME JELLO!" She laughed insanely, curling her fingers around Sora's neck and squeezing. Hard.  
  
Sora gasped, placing his hands on her wrists and trying to pull her back. He was gasping for air in the meantime, and he knew if he talked, he would just loose more.  
  
One of the lady's in white had heard the struggle, and ran over. She pryed off Ikari from Sora, and put her jacket on. Ikari would struggle, unlike Sora, but eventually the jacket would go on. "LIME JELLO!" Ikari continued to scream as she was being dragged away, laughing insanely.  
  
Sora sat on the floor, eyes wide as he watched her being dragged away, rubbing his neck. "Mental note: Never talk to people you don't know in this place." He sighed, pulling himself up and sitting back down on the bench. "I don't even think I'm hungry now... But, I don't want to waste this yummy food..."  
  
"Well you better not waste it." Came a voice from behind him.  
  
Sora turned, smiling brightly as he saw the lady at the counter. "Hiya!" He said, patting the seat next to him. "Coming to talk now?"  
  
She nodded, sitting down next to Sora. "Yeah, but it won't be as long as yesterday, I have to clean up today, y'know." She chuckled.  
  
Sora chuckled in return, nodding and picking up his spoon, slurping on the soup he had. "It's still as good as it was yesterday!" Sora said, flashing a smile at her before turning back to his soup. "Got any jokes for me today?"  
  
"Hmm... Let's see." She rubbed her temples, smiling. "I think I do. _How do you make a kleenex dance_?"  
  
Sora blinked, glancing up at her. "Wave it around?"  
  
"Nope! _Blow a little boogie into it_!"  
  
Sora laughed lightly, being careful not to spill any of his soup. "I get it, that's funny."  
  
She chuckled, nodding. "Yeah..." She took a quick glance down at her watch, frowning slightly. "Aw, sorry Sora, but I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, same time, same place, alright?"  
  
Sora nodded happily. "Okay! bye bye!"  
  
----  
  
_Thanks everyone for the reviews I've been talking to some of my reviewers on msn. If you wanna talk, just add me. e-mail is on my profile._


	3. Pretty white jacket Chapter 3

_oo; -dies- So many reviews in one day! I love you! xD Sorry for the late update, I know you all wanted more... oo;;_  
----  
  
**Pretty white jacket - Chapter 3**  
  
----  
  
After Sora had finished his lunch, he was allowed to roam around in his room without his jacket. Sora looked forward to this because he could actually get up if he fell. But, he also did get bored, even without his pretty white jacket. He sat in the middle of the room, blinking and looking around. There wasn't anything to do in that room...  
  
The door opened. Sora's head turned and spotted one of the pretty lady's in white. He smiled slightly, standing up as the lady brought over his supper, which consisted of a sandwich and milk... in a sippy cup so it wouldn't spill. The lady handed it to Sora, flashing a quick smile before turning around.  
  
"Hey," He started, raising a hand and moving onto his knee's. "This time can you tell me why I'm in here?"  
  
The lady in white turned around. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, why am I in the hospital? ...what's wrong with me?"  
  
The lady shook her head, walking slowly back over to Sora. "I wish I could, but I don't even know..." She smiled, kneeling down. "You don't seem like the type to be in here."  
  
Sora nodded, sitting back down and scratching the back of his head. "I don't remember why I'm in here."  
  
"If I find anything, I'll tell you, okay?"  
  
Sora nodded, leaning forward and hugging her softly. "Okay, thanks pretty lady..."  
  
She chuckled, nodding and giving him a small hug before getting up. "No problem Sora." She gave him a wink, turning and walking out, closing the door behnd her.  
  
Sora grinned, opening his palm, staring at the pen he had took from the lady's pocket. "It's drawing time."  
  
----  
  
"Okay Sora," Came a soft voice from outside the door. "It's time to meet some of the nice people in here." Amari smiled, opening the door slowly. "Maybe this time Ikari won't fre-" Her eyes widened as she finished opening the door. Sora was leaning against the wall in the top left corner, doodling over the white padding in front of him. He hadn't even noticed Amari standing there. "Sora!" She shrieked, running in and pulling him back. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Sora blinked, turning and smiling brightly. "Hiya Amari! Lookit my pretty drawings!" He exclaimed, hugging the pen. "Now the room's not so boring anymore!"  
  
Amari shook her head, pulling the pen from his hands. "No Sora! What did we tell you last time you did this?"  
  
Sora frowned. "But... It's boring in here..."  
  
Amari sighed, turning towards the door. "Yana! Get Korii in here with the medication! He's having another one of his blackouts!"  
  
Sora just sat there, the smile plastered on his face like a porcelain doll. The only thing that was different from a doll was the small amount of druel dripping from his mouth. In other words, he looked like a 2 year old. "I wanna draw lady," He called, pulling on her pants. "Gimme the pretty blue pen back?"  
  
Amari turned back to Sora, shaking his head. "No Sora. You're being bad." Amari was one of the 'Pretty lady's in white', yet she worked mostly with Sora, so she knew a lot about him. She had long brown hair, and stunning royal-blue eyes.  
  
Yana strolled in, carrying Sora's jacket. "Here, put this on him so he won't struggle." Yana was Sora's care taker, assistant to Amari and Korii as well. She had shoulder-length black hair, and pine-green eyes. "I'll go get Korii now," With a nod, she left the room again, returning with a much larger lady.  
  
Korii was that larger lady. She had short red hair, and dark-blue eyes. "Where is ze boy?" She hissed, holing up a long needle. Her accent was strong and German. "I want to calm him down. Ze boy is acting weird, no?"  
  
Amari nodded, glancing behind her at Sora, whom had clung to her leg as soon as Korii entered the room. "I don't think he likes the needles..."  
  
"Ah, zis is not a problem. Put on ze coat and it shall be fine."  
  
Amari sighed, picking Sora up and placing him on his knee's in front of Amari. She took the coat from Yana, placing it carefully around Sora's arms. "Sorry Sora..." She whispered, frowning slightly and tying it tightly behind him.  
  
Korii walked forward, eyes narrowed on Sora's scared ones. "Stay still, boy." She called, kneeling down and taking ahold of Sora's head, turning it to the side.  
  
Sora's eyes widened, and he whimpered slightly. "No needles! I'll behave!"  
  
"Shaddap," Korii growled, sticking the needle in his neck and injecting the clear liquid.  
  
Sora gasped, tensing as the liquid poured into his veins, and falling onto the ground shortly after, twitching slightly.  
  
"There," Korii said, walking out of the room. "Ze boy will be better soon."  
  
Yana frowned, looking back and fourth between Sora and Amari before skidding off to follow Korii.  
  
Amari shook her head, glancing down at Sora. "Poor guy. I wonder what happened to make him like this..." She picked up the pen, which had fallen out of her hand when Korii stomped in, and stood, glancing around at the pictures and words Sora had written everywhere. She curiously wandered over to the wall where she had found Sora, reading the words.  
  
I wasn't alone... It wasn't my fault... If only he had stopped, it wouldn't be like this...  
  
Her eyes widened. "What does that mean?" She made a face, shaking her head and walking back over to Sora, kneeling down and shaking his arm. "Sora... Sora, wake up..."  
  
Sora's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up, blinking. "Huh...?" He asked no one in particular, glancing around. "What happened...?"  
  
She frowned, un-tying Sora's jacket. "I came in to get you, to bring you outside, and I think you had another blackout..." She removed it, placing it on the ground. "Do you remember doing any of this?"  
  
"Any of what?" Sora asked, rubbing his eyes. He glanced around at the walls, his eyes widening. "I don't remember doing this..." His mouth gaped, and he just stared. "What..."  
  
She shook her head, holding out a hand to Sora. "We'll worry about it later... Let's get out of here for now..."  
  
Sora took her hand, slowly but surely, taring his eyes away from the scribbling and getting up, wandering out of the room.  
  
----  
  
Sora glanced down at the table, fingers tracing the small slits on it as he did so. He sighed, turning to look at Amari. "Who are we waititng for again?"  
  
"Three girls, about your age. Their all friends, and they wanted to meet you. Ikari told them a little about you."  
  
"Ikari?!" Sora's eyes widened. "You mean, their FRIENDS with her?!"  
  
Amari chuckled. "I know you had a bad first impression, and she's sorry about that. It's not like she meant to freak out like that... Just, don't mention 'that' this time, alright?"  
  
Sora sighed, nodding slowly. "Alright..."  
  
"There they are," Amari said, looking behind her and smiling.  
  
Ikari smiled, walking over to Amari and Sora. There were two girls on each side of her. One had dark brown hair and bright brown eyes, and only seemed to be smiling at Ikari for a few minutes, before turning to Sora, her smile dissapearing. The other had dirty-blonde hair, followed by stunning green eyes. She smiled brightly at Sora, waving like a madman.  
  
"Like, Hi there! I'm Sakura!" She called, wandering over and sitting next to him. "See that girl next to Ikari? That's, like, Serenity. She's our lo- I mean, like, friend."  
  
Serenity gave a shy wave, staying at Ikari's side. "Hi.." She whispered, glancing up at Ikari. "Is that him?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.  
  
Ikari smiled, wandering over to the other side of Sora. "Hiya Sora, sorry about last time. I was a little out of it, you know?" She giggled, nodding insanely. "hehehhh.. I won't do that again! nope, not again!" She grinned, leaning forward to bump noses with Sora. "Are you scared of me?"  
  
Sora blinked, leaning back a little when she moved forward. "Uhmm... Uh, I don't know..."  
  
She smiled again, moving back and waving Serenity over. "This is Serenity, isn't she pretty? SAY SHE'S PRETTY!"  
  
Sora's eyes widened. "She's pretty!" ..  
  
Ikari nodded. "Yes, she is."  
  
Serenity blinked, sitting next to Ikari. "Stop telling everyone to say i'm pretty..."  
  
"But your pretty!" She turned, frowning at Serenity.  
  
The two of them chattered for a few minutes. Sora just blinked, turning and facing Sakura. At least she seemed normal. "Oh, like, they always do that." Sakura said, smiling and playing with her hair. "Just, like, ignore them when they do that. Heh, I do that."  
  
Sora smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "How long does it take them to stop?"  
  
"Oh, like, maybe a few minutes."  
  
"Okay..." Sora cocked a brow, looking back at Ikari and Serenity, whom had stopped their 'fight'.  
  
Serenity smiled. "Hello Sora..." She said again, tilting her head. "Are you a boy? 'cause, your really pretty..."  
  
"Uhh..." Sora tilted his head aswell. "Yeah, I'm a boy." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm a girl, if you didn't know. I'm sure you did." She blinked a few times, smiling. "And so is Ikari and Sakura. Hey, wanna go outside?"  
  
Sora frowned. "I'm not allowed outside."  
  
"So? We can get you outside." Interrupted Ikari, grinning  
  
"But..." Sora started, brows furrowing. "I'll get in trouble, then I won't be able to see my friend outside next week..."  
  
"They won't, like, know!" Finished Sakura, grinning aswell. "We have this, like, special door that brings us outside. All you have to do is, like, ask your nursey lady to let you come back and, like, 'play' with us."  
  
Sora blinked over at Amari, who was talking with all the other pretty lady's in white. "Are you sure?" Sora said, frowning. "'cause I wanna see Riku next week..."  
  
"Don't worry," Serenity said, giving a reassuring smile. "We'll make sure you get inside before anyone you know see's you, okay?"  
  
Sora hesitated, but finally nodded, getting up and walking over to Amari. "Amari...?" He said, pulling on her sleeve slightly.  
  
Amari blinked, glancing down at Sora. "Hmm?" She said, tilting her head to the side, smiling slightly.  
  
Sora blinked slightly aswell, letting go of her sleeve. "Uh, do you think I can go with my new friends...?"

----

_Muahahaha. Prepare for chapter 4. Now stop bugging me! I upadted! x3 You know who you are... -stares at about 4 people-_


	4. Pretty white jacket Chapter 4

_I decided to update early...Enjoy! :D_  
  
----  
  
**Pretty white jacket - Chapter 4**  
  
----  
  
Amari eyed Sora for a few minutes, brow cocking. "What are you going to do there..?" She asked curiously, foot tapping on the ground slightly.  
  
"Uhh..." Sora cocked a brow, pushing two of his fingers together, eyes shifting to glance down at them. "I really don't know... They just invited me over." He stated, royal-blue's shifting back up at her.  
  
She eyed him a few minutes longer, finally shaking her head with a chuckle. "Heh, alright... Don't do anything your not supposed to, and meet me back here on one hour." She offered him a smile, glancing down at her wrist to hand him her watch. "I trust you Sora."  
  
Sora smiled, nodding and carefully taking the watch, tying it securely around his wrist. "Thank you Amari!" He cooed, glancing down at the time with a nod. "Okay, it's 3:26, I have to be back at 4:26... Right?" Sora asked, glancing back up at Amari.  
  
She laughed slightly, nodding. "That's right. You go have fun now, and behave."  
  
Sora nodded with a grin, turning to run over to the three girls. "She said I can come," Sora said happily, sitting down next to Sakura. "I have to be back in an hour though."  
  
The three nodded as Ikari slowly got up, smiling. "Alrighty, let's-a go then!" She replied, turning towards the hallway. The two other girls got up shortly after Ikari.  
  
Serenity smiled, moving in front of Sora and offering him a hand. "We're gunna have a good time." She said happily.  
  
Sora smiled, nodding and taking her hand, pulling himself up. "Heh, alright. What are we gunna do anyways?"  
  
Sakura grinned, moving to Ikari's side. "Oh, like, you'll see when we get there. We always do this... It's real fun, you can join if you want."  
  
Sora blinked, shrugging and following as they went off. "Uh, alright..."  
  
----  
  
A few minutes later, the four arrived at a small gate. Ikari grinned, opening it and walking inside. "We're almost outside," She told them, continuing to walk fourth.  
  
Sora made a face, watching the other two follow Ikari. He knew that he wasn't supposed to go outside... but they all went outside, and it didn't seem like they got in trouble... so why couldn't he? Sora sighed, following after the three. He didn't like the feeling of guilt that was lingering inside..  
  
Serenity wandered in front of Ikari, kneeling down and moving a box that was in the way. Behind the box seemed to be a little crawl space. Serenity flashed a smile to the group before crawling in it and making her way to the outside world. Ikari followed soon after, then Sakura.  
  
Sora eyed the hole, kneeling down after Sakura had climbed through. He watched them through the crawl space as they got up, grinning wildly to himself. Sora placed a hand on his chest, frowning slightly. "I don't know if I should..." He whispered, eyeing the hole a little longer. He sighed again, squeezing his eyes shut and crawling through the hole. As he stumbled out, his eyes blinked open, gazing around at the scenery like he usually did.  
  
Serenity giggled, holding out a hand for Sora. "Silly, your supposed to look when you crawl outside!"  
  
Sora chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and taking her hand, pulling himself up. "Heheh, I knoew that..." He muttered dumbfoundedly, brushing off the dirt from his pants.  
  
"Like, c'mon!" Called Sakura, wandering off to a nearby picknick bench. "We get to start soon."  
  
Ikari wandered over first, sitting down at Sakura's left. Serenity also made her way over, sitting to Ikari's left. It seemed sometimes as if Serenity would follow Ikari... probably 'cause she was shy.  
  
Sora blinked, making his way over and standing in the front of them. "Now can you tell me what were doing..?" He asked, sitting down on the grass in front of them.  
  
Sakura grinned, waving a finger in the air. "Just, like, watch and see. If you wanna join, then, like, just join."  
  
Sora cocked a brow, but nodded anyways. Maybe they were going to play a game..? He'd find out soon enough... and probably be even more scared of them for the rest of his life.  
  
----  
  
Riku layed down on his bed, blinking down at his hands. He was real worried about Sora lately... Sora had been the only thing on his mind. Sighing, he sat up slowly, glancing around. Around his walls, he had a few pictures... Some were as his childhood, some at his 13th birthday, some right before Sora dissapeared...  
  
He made his way over to the pictures, stopping in front of the one with Sora and himself. His brows knitted heavenwards, and a hand came out to touch the side of the picture. He stayed there for a few moments, staring at it before his eyes dropped to the ground. "Sora..." He whispered, his free hand clenching into a fist. "I'll help you, I promise..."  
  
Sighing, his hand slid off the picture and back to his side. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on the wall, eyes still gazing towards the ground. "What am I going to do...?" He asked himself, expecting an answer... but none came. Frowning, he turned around, his back now pressed against the wall. "..am I really the only one who believes him..?"  
  
Pushing himself off the wall, he wandered out of his room and into the bathroom. Making his way over to the mirror, he glanced into it, blinking sevral times. "Sora wouldn't lie.." He whispered to the mirror, shaking his head.  
  
He rubbed the back of his neck, making a face and making his way towards the tub. He opened the curtains, glancing around to see if he had left anything in there that he didn't want wet, and soon after commenced removing his black-and-yellow shirt. He started by un-snapping the buttons that criss-crossed off his chest. That loosened the shirt, which made it easier for him to pull off. After the shirt had reached the floor, he stared down at his pants. Kneeling down, he un-buckled  
  
the two bands around his ankles, placing them beside his shirt and getting up once again. He glanced down at his blue pants, which covered his black jeans. He placed his gloved hand in front of his hipbone, taking the peice of cloth and metal which connected the two pants, and un-snapping the connection on both sides. They dropped to the ground, and he stepped out of them, kicking them over with his other clothes. He took another glance into the bathtub, deciding he wasn't up for a shower at the moment, and settled on a bath. He leaned forward, turning on the taps and letting the warm water run for a few minutes, before capping the hole in which the water would escape and returning to the removal of his clothes. He took the button to his pants in his hands, un-doing it and moving the zipper hellwards. He slowly removed his pants, placing them with the rest of his clothing. All that was left now, was his boxers, gloves, and wristbands. Left hand on wright, he slipped off that glove, neatly placing it on the pile, then slipping off the other and doing the same. Wristbands came next, also being placed neatly by his ashen gloves.  
  
He glanced back to the tub, watching the water run before sticking his hand in it. The water was perfect, just as he liked it. Smiling, he placed a finger on either side of his hips, slipping them into the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, the cloth brushing against his legs just before they were completely removed, and placed in the pile. He moved over to the tub once all the clothing was off, and placed his right foot in first, then his left. His smile grew as he lowered himself into the tub, flinching slightly as the heated water touched his cool skin. "This is just what I need to relax..."  
  
----  
  
Ikari glanced over to the two girls on each side of her, grinning mischeviously. Both hands were now placed on both of the girl's nearest legs, slowly caressing them. Serenity blushed slightly, watching Ikari's hand.  
  
Sakura was the first to lean into Ikari. The two of them smiled at eachother before their lips connected. The two stayed pressed to eachother for a few moments until Sakura pulled back slowly, watching Ikari before returning. This time, both their lips were parted, and their tongue's seemed to be making connections. Ikari's hand continued to caress the two girl's nearest legs.  
  
Sakura pulled away moments later, taking in a few breaths before leaning against the table and allowing Serenity her turn. Serenity's blush deepened as Ikari leaned into her, pressing their lips together like Sakura had done to her. Serenity shifted slightly, tilting her head slightly to the side and parting her lips. Ikari's tongue pushed through, exploring the girl's mouth for a minute or so before dancing around with Serenity's tongue.  
  
Sora quickly scampered to his feet, eyes wide. His eyes darted to his watch, sweat starting to form at the side of his head._ 'What? It's only been 15 minutes?!'_ He thought to himself, making a face. He glanced back upto the three, brows knitting heavenwards. "Uhmm... It's been an hour, I gotta go..." He mumbled, turning to leave through the crawlspace.  
  
Of course, the three were occupied, and hadn't noticed Sora had gone...  
  
----  
  
_Uh, that part was there from request -;; Serenity and Sakura are (c) My reviewers/friends, Ikari (c) Me.. I don't want my account frozen so I'll let your imagination do the rest... x3  
  
If any of you have any idea's for the next chapter, or any... artwork if you want x3 feel free to mail me at Even if you just wanna talk, add me. :D_


	5. Pretty white jacket Chapter 5

Merf! x3 ... I have nothing against lesbians or gay people, and neither does Sora. He'll explain.. xD  
  
----  
  
Pretty white jacket - Chapter 5  
  
----  
  
Sora made his way through the crawlspace, shaking his head and running over to the gate, swinging it open and running down the hall. He made a face, glancing down at his watch. "Those girls are scary.." He said to himself, slowing his pace as he neared the cafeteria.  
  
He slowly walked inside, glancing around for Amari. He smiled lightly as he saw her at one of the table's. He made his way over, un-doing the watch from his arm. "I'm back." He said, sitting down in front of her and handing her the watch. He sighed, placing his elbows on the table and his chin on his palms.  
  
Amari cocked a brow, glancing down at her watch. "Why so early? I thought you'd be having fun with them..."  
  
Sora shuddered, shaking his head. "Ew, no." he said quietly, sliding his elbows off the table and moving his hands up to hold his head.  
  
Amari eyed him, tying the watch back on her arm. "Sora, what did they do..?" She asked, leaning forward.  
  
Sora glanced up at her, brow cocked. "...what they did was wrong."  
  
Amari blinked, also cocking a brow. "I repeat, what did they do..?"  
  
"They were all kissing eachother! Ikari would kiss Sakura, then she'd kiss Serenity! That's wrong!" He exclaimed, waving his hands in the air. "You should only love one person..." He pouted, glancing up at Amari. "...right?"  
  
Amari nodded, rubbing her chin. "Yeah... Gee, I didn't know that they all did that... Heh, we thought they all followed Ikari 'cause they were shy..."  
  
Sora shrugged, glancing down at the table. "..is my room cleaned yet?" He asked, tracing a cut mark on the table with his finger.  
  
"No," Amari started, making a face. "They were taking pictures and everything... they didn't want us to clean it."  
  
Sora scratched the back of his head, glancing up at Amari. "Pictures?... why?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
Sora cocked both brows, shrugging aswell. "Well... I'm tired..." He mumbled, glancing back upto her. "Where will I stay..?"  
  
Amari got up, making her way over to Sora and taking his hand. "I'll show you..."  
  
Sora nodded, getting up and following after Amari. She took him into a room not too far from his. It looked almost the same, except there was actually a bed in it. "You can stay here tonight, I guess." Amari said, walking in with Sora.  
  
Sora glanced around, nodding. "Okay..." He let go of Amari's hand, yawning and walking towards the bed. "Am I allowed to sleep on that..?" He asked, glancing back at Amari and pointing towards the bed.  
  
Amari smiled, nodding. "Yes, just don't get into any trouble... Good night, Sora." She called, walking out and closing the door.  
  
"..good night." He whispered, climbing onto the bed.  
  
----  
  
"No daddy, stop!" Screamed the 12-year-old terrified brunette, cowarding in a corner from the enormous man, who had been constantly hitting a woman. "Daddy, what are you doing?! Your hurting mommy!" He yelled, trying to get the man to stop.  
  
The man payed no attention to Sora. He slurred some curse words in the woman's direction, continuing to hit her over and over again.  
  
Sora had to do something, he couldn't just stand there and watch... He raced over to the man's side, grabbing ahold of the hand that had been making contact with the woman and pulled it back, bringing the man with him. Sora glared into his eyes. "Dad, what are you doing? You promised you wouldn't drink anymo-" Sora was cut off by a slap accross the face, which sent him stumbling backwards.  
  
The man grunted, stumbling over to Sora and grabbing him by the collar. "Y'stup'd boy W'd I tell y' ... Mm.. Y'get the fuck out'ere!" He gave Sora a shove backwards, which made him hit the wall. He grimaced, wincing slightly as the man turned away, stumbling down the hall.  
  
Sora blinked a few times, pushing himself away from the wall and into the room with the woman. "Mom! Mom, are you okay?" He asked, kneeling down at her side.  
  
The woman was bruised and somewhat bloody. Her left eye and arms were swollen, and some blood had been pouring down the side of her mouth. The woman slowly put a hand on Sora's shoulder, turning to look at him. "Sora... stay away from your father..." She offered a weak smile, and moments later, her hand slipped off Sora's shoulder, her body collapsing to the floor with a sickening thud.  
  
"MOM!" Screamed Sora, jumping up from the bed he was lying in, his eyes widened and his body full of sweat. He was breathing heavily as he glanced around the white room, soon remembering where he was. "Woa..." He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "...I really wish those dreams would stop..." He sighed, getting up, and off of the bed.  
  
Amari came in a few moments later, opening the door and smiling over to Sora. "Hey there, you okay?" She asked, stepping in. "I thought I heard something..."  
  
Sora sighed, looking up at Amari. "I had another flashback dream..."  
  
----  
  
Muahaha. Yes. Oh, and Matt, doncha worry, You'll come in the next chapter... or after.. x3 


	6. Notice PLEASE READ

I am sorry about this, but I won't be updating PWJ anymore. My .doc files had been deleted from my computer because of a virus. If you really want to read more, please e-mail me at , or comment and add your e-mail, and request the next chapter. I will put you on a mailing list and send it to you. 


End file.
